Catnip
by BR33-Ichigo
Summary: “I’m in heat.. Would you mind being my catnip?” It was a pretty corny line, true. But it definitely made Amu feel more heated herself. She gasped as she felt his warm breath hit her neck. Rated M; LEMON! Amuto.


**Alright, I've been procrastinating a lot, a lot, a lot. With everything! A bunch of books I have to read, animes, mangas, school work. Everything, I tell you! And I still need to work on the next few chapters for "Just a Game or Love?" Whoever reads that fic, maybe contact me and gimme ideas? xD; [ My contacts are on my information on my profile. ] It'll help a lot! :DD Here's a random one-shot, I thought of the idea like.. Last year. xD; So.. Happy Valentines and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does.**

Hinamori Amu, age twenty-one was in her apartment alone. It was a Saturday night, one of the most boring days of the week for her! She was beautiful and smart, yet had no interests for her love-life. She was baffled and obsessed with her _prince_, Hotori Tadase as a kid. But then she grew tired of it always being the same. Every time something came close to a confession from him, it was rippled into depression for her.

She lay there on the couch. Her radio almost as loud as can be. She tapped her long nails against the couch to the beat, staring up at the ceiling.

She groaned and turned to her side. Then a loud banging noise echoed through the house, she jumped. Someone was knocking on the door

_Who could it be?_ She mentally questioned herself.

She opened the door to found the one-and-only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

She hadn't seen him for over three years, so she gave up hope on him. But to see him now was definitely a surprise for her. Amu's eyes nearly teared up and were definitely shaking with excitement. Just the look of him was _literally_ exciting her. She was enticed to just pin him to the wall and smother him with arousing actions.

Ikuto gave Amu his usual smirk. He hadn't changed, had he? Still the same old perverted cat. With Amu not seeing him in so long, and now that she was mature as well she was being tempted to welcome his true feelings.

Before he left her in the past, his feelings were discovered. Amu was teary at first but then wound up over it. But seeing him now out of all that time made her hopeful again.

"Ikuto.." His name escaped her lips, her words were messy. She felt the heat below enrage her.

Ikuto slowly welcomed himself into Amu's home, his smirk never left his features.

"So, how are you?" He asked in a way that made Amu melt. She gulped.

"Uhhm.." She couldn't find any words in her blank mind. She just closed the door and sat down. "Uhh, sit."

And so the cat obeyed, and sat beside the girl. But a bit too close. She felt herself heat even more.

Ikuto leaned in closer to tease the girls' needs. He could tell just by the way she was sitting, her legs closed so tightly they were almost quivering that just the sight of him as temptful.

They sat there having a staring contest while the loud music played in the background. The song seemed to be a bit... Wrong? Like, perverted and welcoming. But it felt right, the right music at the right time.. And the situation Amu wanted to happen nearly all the while since she met the older boy. Or should we say man? They had both aged and became more mature.

Ikuto was twenty-six and Amu was twenty-one. Both of legal age to become intimate.

Without warning, Ikuto finally let loose and came closer and breathed on Amu's neck. Her mouth opened, but no noise or words left.

"Amu..." He said in a husky voice.

"W-what?" She stuttered for words.

"I'm in heat.. Would you mind being my catnip?" It was a pretty corny line, true. But it definitely made Amu feel more heated herself. She gasped as she felt his warm breath hit her neck.

Amu began to stutter words she hadn't known, and all the while she began to back away. And while she backed away, Ikuto crept closer.

Eventually he was on top of her. She used her hands to support her weight as she leaned back and he was over her.

"W-what!?" She accidentally screamed.

"I know you're anxious to.." He said in a raspy, seductive voice. He then put a hand on her exposed thigh and slid it underneath the skirt. But Amu backed further away and his hand slid off. It was a tempting offer, to admit. And Amu just _couldn't_ pass it up, right? I mean a hot guy such as Ikuto was inviting to become her partner. Who knew what would happen?

But of course.. He _was_ like a playboy, right? Was he using her or was this his true feelings..?

While Amu was thinking, the sneaky perverted playboy cat's hand traveled in her skirt and played with the lace of her panties. His finger traveled into the panties and he played with her. He was probably proving a point. She was definitely soaked.

Amu moaned and finally gave into her emotions and laid her head back to give the man more access to her neck.

Ikuto nipped at her neck and sucked on it. Eventually it left bruises. Ikuto smirked at his work.

He took his hand from beneath her skirt and received an unpleased growl from Amu. But then his hand traveled up her shirt and grabbed the mound of flesh in his hand and flicked her already erect-nipple.

After awhile he removed his hand and received another growl from the pink-haired girl.

He removed her shirt slowly to reveal she hadn't been wearing a bra. He laughed at this and Amu glared at him.

From his perspective he guessed she was about possibly a C-cup?

He bent down and began to suck on the erect-nipple, his tongue flipped it. He fondled with the other abused breast.

"Ahh.. I-Ikuto!" Amu was in complete bliss. Both of them lost in lust.

Amu began to intertwine her fingers in the boys navy locks. Gasps escaped from her.

Ikuto stopped what he was doing and pulled her skirt down along with her panties; becoming impatient.

His pants were becoming too tight, and Amu happened to notice. As she sat there completely revealed she focused on Ikuto's lower half. Ikuto stared at her all the while, taking it all in.

She rubbed her finger across the bulge that was slightly visible. His head jerked a bit back and he groaned at the touch. It tortured him how she slowly unzipped his pants.

"Errgh.." He couldn't help but move his hips in a motion as she began to remove the clothing off of his legs.

All that was left on him was a shirt and boxers. Which were slowly and seductively removed by the pink-haired female.

Both were bare and needy. They were already gasping for air without even getting that far with the intimacy.

Ikuto decided to tease Amu; he fingered her and played with her in the cruelest ways.

The unbearable heat was too much for him, though. He began to loose it and had hissed. Amu wrapped her palm around his length and began to pump, receiving many erotic noises from the cat-like man.

Both of them were teasing each other so cruelly. One fingering the other and the other pumping the others needed erection.

Both were lost in bliss. They let out heated orgasmic noises. They almost reached their limit. Amu released Ikuto's hard member.

Her back arched, he hadn't stopped his teasing, though. "S-stop!" Amu writhed, she was reaching her climax.

Ikuto disobeyed and just continued, trying to gain his own breath. And even when Amu released he continued. He just seemed to love to annoy her. He smirked, and laughed as she was flailing uncontrollably and trying to close her legs.

"Iku-Ikuto..! S-st.. Stop!" She yelled in an orgasmic tone, she began to feel the pulse grow again. Eventually she kicked him in the chest and escaped from him.

She was saying between breaths. "I told you," She breathed. "To stop!"

He laughed. "I know, I heard."

She finally caught her breath. "Then why didn't you!?"

"Because.. You look so cute when you try gasping for air and squirm around." He moved closer to her and she moved away.

"What are you gonna do about your problem?" She looked below at the bottom-half of the naked cat-like man.

She moved closer to him and got atop of him and grinded her hips against his, receiving a low husky moan.

Amu eventually stopped and pulled away, she lied down and positioned her self.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an amused tone.

"What do you think?" She returned him with a question, quite sternly.

Ikuto simply got a laugh at this and positioned himself in front of Amu's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Amu nodded. "I'm sure." She closed her eyes and relaxed, waiting for the pain to come and the pleasure to take control.

Ikuto sheathed himself, and tried his best to stay still. Amu was on the brink of shoving him out, the pain was nearly unbearable. Tears began to form, she held in a breath and let it out slowly.

"G-go.."

Ikuto pulled out and jammed back in attempting to hit Amu's sweet-spot. But missed; she squeaked in pain. He tried again and this time hit it.

"Uuh!" She moaned. "M-more.."

He kept slamming in, and within progress she wrapped her legs around his waist; clinging to him like a koala. She pulled her hips back when he unsheathed himself and then shoved forward when he went to slam back in.

The two were rhythmic. Always precise and hit the right spots.

And at the same time, they released as well.

They both gasped in the need for air and then Ikuto collapsed beside Amu. He lied on his side and was breathing huskily in her ear, staring at her.

Amu looked at him and he smirked. His hands were found on Amu's breasts, flicking the still-hard nubs around.

Amu gasped.

Oh, boy. This was going to be a long Saturday.

**So, what did you think? Leave some reviews, please! :D**


End file.
